Ianto's Day in OZ
by IantoJonesLover
Summary: Ianto, Jack and Gwen go see Wicked and discover how relatable the songs of the musical really are - first two chapters story - chapters after wards a serious of one shots


Author's note: Hi guys sorry about not posting earlier - I know it's been a while since I posted anything up after all I did promise a story after The Return of Ianto Jones and well let's just say I had a bad case of writer's block. Well this is Ianto's day in Oz. Basically Ianto relates to the songs of Wicked after making Jack and Gwen go with him to see the show. Please Read and Rate guys and I hope you like it. My friend and fellow Author ACL-secret-obssessions helped with some of this story so go find her and read her work :)

Introduction

Anyone could see that Ianto Jones was distracted. It was like he was daydreaming and if Owen Harper were still alive, well he would have made a joke about how "coffee boy was dreaming about shagging the boss". That was one of the things the young Welshman missed about the Londoner, his blunt way of saying what he thought regardless of what others were to think. However, since the death of his friends, it had only been him, Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. Jack would probably think it was about him and Gwen was to polite to ask so the young man was left to his daydreaming, as long as he made the coffee the others wouldn't even notice. The young man checked his watch and straightened his tie, it was almost time for the morning meeting which of course required coffee and the team would only drink Ianto's coffee - as Jack would say he had the magic touch. He pressed buttons and pulled levers until his beautiful machine came to life under his finger tips, purring like a cat that had just been given a bowl of cream.

"Ah music to my ears," he whispered to himself, his Welsh accent apparent.

As he placed a mug saying "world's best boss" under the tap, a rich, dark brown liquid poured like water giving off a delicious scent that the Welshman could almost taste. He closed his eyes savouring the taste for a moment before he got busy making the team's coffee. It didn't take long, after all there were only three of them now. That was the price of working for Torchwood, unless you were Jack, no one lived long enough to draw their pensions or see their hair turn grey. No everyone died horribly and terribly young. Ianto had no delusions that the same would not happen to him - of course it would - Torchwood was life - there was no going back. He placed the mugs onto his trolley, took the doughnuts and cupcakes from the mini fridge they had in the Hub and walked down to the renovated board room where all their meetings took place.

"Good morning Ianto!" he heard Gwen call, her welsh accent as thick as his own, "Oh great love I was almost coming looking for you and your coffee."

Ianto smiled, he enjoyed being so needed by the others. He made the coffee and as everyone knew - no one bar him could work his coffee machine. He placed Gwen's mug in front of her and took a cupcake and doughnut, placed both cakes on a plate and placed that down in front of her as well. She gave him one of those smiles, that Ianto sometimes thought she was being a bit patronising before moving back to his trolley. He placed Jack's mug at his space and another plate of cakes before taking his own seat at the table. His daydreams returning. He didn't even look up when Jack entered the room which was actually what set alarm bells ringing for Gwen, Ianto always looked up. She sat staring at her younger colleague trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ianto has the coffee ready for me excellent," the captain answered sitting at the head of the table, "What would I do without you Ianto?"

Jack was expecting the usual answer, that they would crash and burn without the young man because Ianto was really the driving force behind Torchwood. He got Jack up in the morning, despite the captain's protests that he didn't sleep, he kept them going with caffeine and food and he made sure all the eqquipment, the armoury and the aliens were properly cared for. He cleaned, he cooked and he made sure everything ran smoothly. The young Welshman's normal reaction was 100% accurate but no response came. Jack's smile changed to a frown as worry entered his features.

"Ianto?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

The captain nudged the younger man who seemed lost to reality as he asked his question. He was worried, on more than just a boss for his employee level. Jack and Ianto were lovers had been for a few years now and Jack knew almost everything about the younger man, including a few things that Ianto didn't know about Jack having the information. So with that in mind it explained how worried Jack actually was.

"Ianto!" Jack called again, "IANTO!"

It was when the Captain yelled that Ianto came out of his thoughts. He looked up into the worried eyes of his lover and then over to the eyes of his friend who appeared to be equally as worried. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry si...I mean Jack," he answered almost calling Jack sir, "Could you repeat the question?"

Ianto could physically see the worry escaping Jack's body as he relaxed. There wasn't much about Jack's body that he didn't know. He knew the quirks and the tells that showed Jack's true feelings that others would dismiss or even miss completely. He knew Jack was still worried about the events of the previous months, it had only been a few weeks since he had been turned into a woman - the perfect woman - and Jack was still making sure there wasn't any lingering effects. Ianto knew that Jack would have been worrying that effects were finally showing.

"Are you alright?" the captain said quieter than before.

Ianto nodded his head, his eyes fixed on Jack's, "I am perfectly fine Jack I was simply distracted," he answered with his usual smile, "Just a normal day dream nothing to worry about I promise."

Jack's shoulders relaxed as he heard the younger man's words, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he sat back down in his seat. He took in a deep breath before looking towards Ianto once more.

"Distracted?" he asked, "by what?"

A blush of red crossed the younger man's features as he hid his face, now the colour of his crimson tie that hung round his neck. He wasn't really prepared to tell them but there was no getting around it. He had wanted it to be a surprise but his own stupid mind had spoiled that by making him daydream.

"Well you know how Gwen took us all to the Rugby?" he told his nodding colleagues, "I got us tickets to see a production of Wicked..."

His words trailed off as Jack once more got to his feet, "This is over tickets?" he laughed, "God Ianto you almost stopped my heart - don't worry me that way!"

Ianto blushed once more as he nodded his head. Yes the distracted looks had been down to tickets. He had loved the Wizard of Oz as a kid, always wanting to see Oz for himself and travel down the yellow brick road of Oz. That had been one of the reasons behind the automatic buying of three tickets. Ianto had never thought the Wicked Witch of the West had been evil, no he had felt she was misunderstood and when the book the musical was based on was released Ianto loved it.

"So we're off to see Wicked!" Gwen said smiling, "That should be fun!"

Ianto smiled as his friends easily agreed. He guessed he had worried them more than he had originally believed. He had thought that at least Jack would protest about seeing the musical but he had been wrong. Jack just sat there smiling.

Well there is Chapter 1 of my story. The next chapter will show Ianto, Jack and Gwen going to broadway to see the musical and then we'll get down to the good stuff. R and R.


End file.
